ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fang-Suei
Fang-Suei is a Soldier-ranked Serpentine from the Fangpyre tribe. After the Serpentine defeat in the Serpentine Wars, he was locked in a tomb with the rest of the Fangpyre until he was freed by Lloyd. Apparently, Fang-Suei is the strongest Soldier in the Fangpyre tribe, but his constant hunger makes him highly dangerous in non-combat situations. He once bit Fangdam after mistaking him for a "desert slug" in the middle of a battle, causing the Warrior to grow a second head. History NOTE: Multiple instances of the same Serpentine characters appear simultaneously in the cartoon in order to fill out the Serpentine ranks. As such, this article will note any major appearances of a Fangpyre Soldier, as well as group appearances where Fang-Suei himself would likely appear. Spellbound (Flashback) During the Serpentine Wars, a Fangpyre soldier attacked Jamanakai Village with the other Serpentine, though was defeated when the Master of Water used the water in a fountain to drench him. When the Elemental Masters used the Sacred Flutes he along with his tribe and General were locked in a tomb. Snakebit Fang-Suei was among the Fangpyre released when Lloyd Garmadon opened their tomb. He and several of his fellow Soldiers gathered around the would-be evil overlord as he struck a deal with Fangtom to attack the Hypnobrai (who had betrayed Lloyd earlier). Although Fangtom agreed, he noted that they would need reinforcements before they could battle the Hypnobrai, and the Fangpyre went to attack Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. During the attack, several Soldiers and Scouts bit vehicles around the junkyard, transforming them into Serpentine vehicles before turning their bites on the owners of the junkyard. The next day, Fang-Suei joined his fellow Fangpyre in attacking the Ninja when they came to the junkyard. After the Ninja took out several snakes with their Spinjitzu, two Soldiers and a Scout bit Ed's statue of Jay, transforming it into a Fangpyre Robot. When the Ninja defeated the mech by commandeering a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball, Lloyd ordered a retreat to where the bulk of the Fangpyre forces were stationed. In the process, Jay managed to steal Fangtom's staff, prompting the General to send his entire force after the Ninja. By the time the Fangpyre chased the Ninja back to their headquarters, it had taken flight and escaped. In the process, however, Nya accidentally dropped the Fangpyre Staff out the back of the ship, where it landed on Fang-Suei's head. Never Trust a Snake Under joint command of Fangtom and Lloyd, Fang-Suei was among the Fangpyre that headed into the Glacier Barrens to confront the Hypnobrai. However, the attack was halted when Fangtom saw that his old friend, Skales, was now in charge of the Hypnobrai, causing the two Serpentine tribes to unite against Lloyd and the rest of Ninjago - fortunately for Lloyd, he managed to sneak away before the Generals could decide what to do about him. Can of Worms The Snake King Two Fangpyre Soldiers joined a small group of Serpentine in attacking Mega Monster Amusement Park. However, they were quickly subdued by Samurai X, being trapped and tied up by the time the Ninja arrived. Later, a trio of Fangpyre Soldiers attempted to attack the mysterious samurai in an underground cavern. Both they and their Venomari allies were knocked aside with a single swipe of the Samurai Mech's sword. Fang-Suei was among the Serpentine who was summoned to the newly-rediscovered Lost City of Ouroboros. He expressed skepticism at the city's existence, but Skales assured him that it was real, and hinted that there would be a fight. Thus enticed, Fang-Suei boarded the Serpentine Bus - along with an odd-looking Hypnobrai Scout - as it set off for the city. Once there, he witnessed Pythor's victory over the other four Generals, securing his position as supreme leader of the Serpentine. Fang-Suei joined the rest in bowing before Pythor, only for a Hypnobrai Soldier to uncover Lloyd in their midst. When the Ninja came to Ouroboros in search of Lloyd, they had to sneak past a pair of Fangpyre Soldiers patrolling the streets of the Serpentine city. Another Soldier was enjoying some candy with a Constrictai Warrior when the Ninja triggered a trap in the arena that left them unarmed and at Pythor's mercy. A Fangpyre Soldier was also part of the group that escorted the Ninja into the Slither Pit arena for their battle against Samurai X. After the Samurai Mech flew off with the Ninja, three Fangpyre Soldiers joined the attack against the Samurai, only for the mysterious warrior to snatch the Golden Weapons and escape with a jet pack, using the arena's tilting function to deal with the attacking snakes. Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths When the Ninja began their act for the annual "Ninjago Talent" show in the Concert Hall, Pythor and Skales sent their Serpentine minions to interfere and prevent the Ninja from winning the Blade Cup. Unfortunately, all of the snakes' efforts only served to enhance the Ninja's performance even further. Near the end of the act, a pair of Fangpyre Soldiers joined a Fangpyre Scout in attacking Cole, only to be dispatched with the legendary Triple Tiger Sashay. The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja After Garmadon used the Mega Weapon to bring Captain Soto's pirates back to life, a couple of Fangpyre soldiers were among the Serpentine that gathered on the main deck to claim the boat to be theirs, though they were thrown in the brig by No-Eyed Pete with the rest of the snakes. Double Trouble Ninjaball Run Child's Play Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin Ronin used the Obsidian Glaive to make Fang-Suei and the other Fangpyre believe that they were still at war with the Ninja, and attacked Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk again when the Ninja arrived. However, he was soon warded off once the Ninja build the Mechanical Ninja to defend the Junkyard. When Wu and Lloyd searched the Fangpyre Tomb, Fang-Suei attacked them in an effort to defend their home. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Soldier Fang-Suei is the strongest of the Fangpyre soldiers and quick to act on his General’s command. Fang-Suei is always hungry. Unfortunately this makes him highly unstable in almost every situation other than battle. Cross him before breakfast, you become breakfast. When he gives you an order, your best survival strategy is to obey before he goes on another rampage. You always see him with an emergency stash of candy. Description He has a red head like Chokun, only with some black markings and big, white fangs. His body is mostly white with some red and black markings, and his arms are red with white hands. Like Snappa, he wears a tooth necklace around his neck, but Fang-Suei's has five teeth instead of two. Appearances Notes *His name is likely a pun on the word, "Feng-Shui." *He uses a banana as a weapon in set 9455 Fangpyre Mech. *He has a Transylvanian accent, continuing the theme of the Fangpyre being based on Vampires. Gallery FIGFangSuei.png|Fang-Suei Minifigure 143px-FangSuei_poster.png fang suei lego.png zane vs fang sueiu lego.png|Fang Suei vs Zane Fang suei ratl..png fang-suei2.jpg Fangdamnco.png Fang-sueicloseup.jpg Fang-suei2.jpg 38fangpyrevehicles.png 35fangpyreretreat.png 29jayfangpyre.png SoRFangSueiTkn.png pl:Fang-Suei Category:Serpentine Category:Fangpyre Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ninjago Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Form